Nasdek
Nasdek is a Su-Matoran. Biography Nasdek was original created by Aplics, the Turaga and ruler of his homeland. Nasdek lived a relatively peaceful life until the arrival of the Blue Shadows. The majority of their home village was wiped out, with only himself, six other Matoran, and Aplics surviving and escaping the chaos in a ship. Sometime after these events, their vessel came within range of Zakaz and was attacked by one of the island's patrolling ships. Abducted and charged with trespassing, the survivors were brought before the captain's commanding warlord. While his initial response was to simply execute them, Aplics made him an offer. In exchange for sparing their lives, he would become an adviser on their battles with rival tribes. The warlord didn't take his word seriously until the Turaga revealed himself to be a veteran of the Toa/Dark Hunter War. This caught the barbarian's attention, and he agreed to the terms under his own conditions. If the Matoran were to live, they would have to make use of themselves towards their hosts. The Turaga agreed to this, and the deal was made. At some point after this, an unusual Po-Matoran bearing a Volitak somehow found his way to their fortress and requested an audience with their master. Although initially reluctant and fearful for this visitor's life, the foreigner insisted and the Su-Matoran caved in. Upon meeting him, the two struck a bargain; in exchange for the death of a rival's commanding officer, the warlord would divulge all that he know of a Brotherhood of Makuta operation occurring within the region. A few days later, that Po-Matoran greeted Nasdek again and told him that he had a package to deliver. Nasdek walked him back to the Skakdi warlord, but was dismissed by him shortly after. A few minutes later, he noticed the visitor walking out of the fortress with a smirk on his face. Years later, Teridax succeeded in assuming control of the Great Spirit Robot. When he sent an army of Rahkshi to "pacify" the Skakdi, Nesdek and five of the other survivors fused into a Matoran Nui in attempt to fend off the Makuta's forces. In the end, they were forced to flee while Aplics stayed behind to cover their escape. Nasdek and the other escapees went into hiding after that, trying to keep a low profile. During the Reign of Shadows, he was approached by the same Po-Matoran. He asked for aid in gathering information on Teridax's forces, and in relaying it to Tahu and his rebellion. Though the Su-Matoran was wiry of the conflict outside, he concluded that it would inevitably come to him sooner or later. He eventually agreed, and personally led these effects alongside his fellow Matoran. Near the end of the Reign of Shadows, Tahu catches word of an army gathering within the Southern Islands. Interested in this development, he gathers his own and leads towards the same area. Nasdek and several other Matoran were part of that group, and spilled out alongside them onto the surface of Bara Magna. Teridax later was slain by Mata Nui, who had managed to obtain a new body for himself and used his remaining power to restore Spherus Magna. Although Nasdek and Silicksa survived, at least two members of their squad perished in the Battle. Over the next few months, Nasdek aided in dismantling the Great Spirit Robot and using the salvage to build new villages. In recent times, he and his Vo-Matoran friend were brought into Mutul's Expedition back to the Great Jungle, in the hopes of building relationships with the other Tribes and new immigrants. They have yet to return. Abilities and Traits Nasdek is known for his compassion and empathy, often acting as the mediator of his group. He is also protective of his friends, to the point where he'd throw away any sense of self-preservation for them. While many commend this trait, he has been noted to be reckless at times. Because of this, Silicksa has had to restrain him in the past. His interactions with the Spherus Magnans has caused some considerable interest in the concept of "romance", and has been passing strange glances towards Silicksa. As a Su-Matoran,he possesses some semblance of the Element of Plasma. This manifests in great resistance to heat and optics protected from bright lights. Mask and Tools Nasdek bears a powerless Hau, and wasn't known for carrying weapons in his early life. It is believed that he currently carries a simple blunt weapon around. Stats Note: Maximum of 15. Trivia *Storywise, he is supposed to be orange-and-white. Setwise, he appears as red-and-white. This is likely due to the fact that no Hau has officially appeared in orange. Appearences * Mission Into Darkness (First Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:J97-S1407 Storyline